Commitment Dance
by 907dogtrainer
Summary: Part of 'My Underground Sanctuary City saga' part VIII... With everyone else getting married. People want to know if Helen and Nikola are going to make it official. Not sure how many chapters this will turn out to be. *** I decided to change this to M-rated for the later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Kate is married. Henry's and Erika are planning to marry very soon. Helen's son Greg will be taking part in a commitment dance. Marring one of the Emule that live in Sanctuary City 1. Helen is feeling pressured to make a commitment to Nikola. Nikola is feeling unsure of where he stands with Helen and for once is afraid to make waves.**

**This will also deal with more of the guilt Helen feels. Some mothers know they did their best, but still feel guilty like they could of and should have done more.**

**As always I do not own the Sanctuary characters or world. Just my characters and my abnormals ;)**

It was about 8:40am and Declan need to get to Helen's office by 9:00. He finished getting dress and looked in the mirror. He told himself to take that stupid grin off his face. He left his room in Magnus' family flat/unit, and walked into the kitchen. Declan didn't have to come to see Helen and City 1, but he had 2 very good reasons. The first was there was a very special someone he wanted to see. Second last time Jessica was pregnant she was baking goodies like a crazy woman.

"Good morning Jessica, what is that lovely aroma?" Jess smiled everyone else had already left for the morning and Greg was already in bed. "There are proper English muffins and I'm just popping in some scones now. I was hoping to make Nikola a Serbian Chocolate Torte Cake. But I promised Kate I'd give her a call after we got our Bi-monthly emails from the surface." Declan leaned over and inhaled the English muffins, before choosing one. "Anytime you want to come to City 2 and bake. You are more then welcome! I'll put you up in my Unit." Jess smiled at him wickedly, "What excuse do I give so I can bring Willow with. I know… as my baby sitter right." "Shu, we are just… well, actually I'm not sure what we are." Jess pulled a tray of scones out of the oven, "I believe the kids call it friends with benefits. By the way go tell her to come a get something to eat. I saved some of the meat Chris cooked up this morning, to put on her English muffin." Declan face turn a little red, "How did you know?"

Just then Willow walked into the kitchen in her normal Jaguar form. "Becaussse she is our friend and becaussse she is telepathic." Willow nuzzled Declan before looking to Jess to direct her to the meat she could smell. "I though you would be hungry after your horizontal mating dance last night." Willow saw a plate covered by a warm kitchen towel. She let her tail brush Jess' cheek, "Dancesss as in multiple." Declan knew he was now turning redder, then Jess's burgundy shirt. He smiled and with a few choice words excused himself. He really did need to meet Helen, in her office. Before they went to look over the areas that Declan would be bring the new teams for training.

Willow was tired but tried not to show it. But Declan's visits were always short and they liked to make the most of the time they could. Lucky Jess and Willow were very close. And Jess had made sure that after everyone had gone to their rooms for the night to message Willow so she could sneak in and surprise Declan.

"Dude this wedding business is going to kill me." Henry said as he sat with Will in his lab. Will grabbed a drink from Henry's small frig. "Girls get a little crazy when it comes to weddings. There're raised to think that it's princess for a day." "Yeah but why does she want me to help pick out stuff. I don't care about the colors or food." Will clapped Henry on the shoulder, "I can tell you from the professional training I've had. Women don't care what you think but they are still going to ask and you better have an opinion. Your opinion will be wrong but you better have one."

Henry put the color squares and other papers down, "Man, you and Abby still on the, I don't know break?" "I guess… honestly, I'm not sure what I want anymore. I mean I wanted a family, but with the lives we live. Now I'm not sure I want kids. I'm not sure what I want at all." "Will, man I'm sorry. Kate got married, we're planning ours and even Doc's boy Greg is doing that **Commitment Dance** with his Emule girl. Which means he'll be married for the next year, until the next dance. I guess that kinda puts the pressure on you?" "Hey, Magnus has had plenty of relationships and never got married. Some of us are just not the marrying kind. That doesn't mean I'm not looking forward to being your best man." "Thanks Dude, now help me with this list Erika gave me."

Helen went out to inspect a habitat in the other main building (Cricket was taking finale notes on the things Declan needed set up). Pili said there was a leak in one of the amphibian's enclosures and they needed help finding the cause of the leak. It had turned out when the neighboring abnormal had their mating cycle. They got a bit excitable and had damaged their side of the wall, causing the leak.

Helen only had 1 cup of tea and muffin, this morning and it was going on half past 10. She needed to get another cup of tea and get to her reports and emails. Every other month the underground Sanctuary people were allowed to send emails to the surface and vice versa. Henry and Erika had set up a relay of dummy networks so the emails couldn't be traced.

Helen put her hand on the door knob to her office at the same time she went to scan her bracelet. However her door was already unlocked. As she entered she heard and the saw Jess sitting at her desk. Having a video chat with someone. 'There better be tea in the pot' Helen thought to herself.

Kate was on the video screen talking, "I mean what an idiot, but that's younger brothers for you. At least he's not in jail… oops. I guess I should have asked about your brother before I said that." Jess smiled as she took a sip of her tea, "Don't worry, you know I won't be offended by you saying that. And no I guess my brother's still ok. Maybe he'll stay clean and go straight this time." Kate half smiled as she asked, "And your mom?" The tea cup clattered a bit as Jess put it down. "She's got another 4 months in a Wyoming jail. But he said she liked the picture of Me, Chris and Elizabeth. I tried to tell her I understood why she flipped out after having me. But that I was handling it ok, with help." Just then the door opened and Helen walked in. Jess gave her a blank, 'hi there… don't mind me' look.

"I guess you can't really tell her that she's an abnormal in an email can you?" "Not without causing more harm then good. I did tell my brother I'd like ALL of us to get together when baby number 2 is old enough." "Well, here's hoping our brothers can stay out of trouble."

Helen popped her head around the desk, "Hi Kate, how's married life?" Kate laughed, "Good Doc, you should try it." Helen waved her hand, "Nope, I'm a little to old and set in my ways, but it seems to agree with you. You look really happy." "Yeah, I'm sending off an email like Jess said to my mom and brother. I told them I got married and sending them a few pictures. I had to tell her that I was working with refugees and we didn't get good phone or email serves but that I would check in when I could. I have to give Jess credit for that little half truth." Kate pointed at Jess, who made an innocent face. "Hey it's half true. Anyway, take care girl and don't be a stranger." All 3 said their good before Jess turned off the screen.

Helen sat on the corner of her desk in a nice dark grey dress. It was sleeveless and had a black belt and matching heels. She teased Jess, "Would it be ok if I used my office?" Jess wasn't one to back down, "I guess, I've finished." Jess wrinkled her nose at her as she picked up her cup and went over to refill it. "Did you guys find the leak?" "Yes, it was from the over active mating next door, that caused a crack and therefore the leak." Helen moved some files around before continuing, "So, now you're calling Kate about your brother's email. Before you have even told me, I'm just gutted I tell you." Jess sat in the chair opposite Helen's desk, "Gutted, really? Well, if you must know Kate wasn't sure how her mother would react. So when I told her I about my mom not even having met her first grandchild. And that I was only now sending her a picture. Kate wanted to know how it went." Helen smiled, "Fair enough. Now if you don't mind I have work to do, so if you could toddle off." Jess put her cup back on the table. Placing her hand on her forehead dramatically, "I'm gutted, but it's alright I have to go see a Vampire anyways." She headed for the door and stopped before got to it, "Hey H." Helen looked up. "I know I've said it before but you know a hundred different commitment ceremony. Why can't you just pick one for you and Nikola?" Helen rolled her eyes, she was getting tired of this conversation. Jessica, Christopher, Gina, Erika and even Ashley all telling her to make some kind of commitment to Nikola. "Jess, Nikola and I will always be there for each other. I don't need some ceremony to confirm that. Now off you go, I need to get some work done." Jess sighed, who was Helen kidding. Jess gave a cheery wave and left.

Lizzie was sitting in her special high chair, next to Nikola's drifting table. At first he didn't like having to watching Lizzie by himself, but now he secretly enjoyed it. Lizzie loved music and Nikola loved exposing her to different artist. As he was working on drifting a new invention. He was dancing in place to Lizzie's amusement, while singing to Smokey Robinson. He didn't hear or smell Jess come in, she stood in the door way after quietly closing the door.

"Now if I appear to be carefree

It's only to camouflage my sadness

And honey to shield my pride I try

To cover this hurt with a show of gladness

But don't let my show convince you

That I've been happy since you

Cos I need to go, oh I need you so

Look I'm hurt and I want you to know

For others I put on a show"

At the chorus he turned to Lizzie and started to really get into the song. Lizzie clapping away. Jess couldn't keep quite any more, she joined in signing.

"Well they're some sad things known to man

But ain't too much sadder than

The tears of a…"

Nikola stood straight up, turning with a hand on his hip. He glared at Jessica. As she continued to finish the chorus as she sauntered over.

"clown when there's no one around

Oh yeah, baby, baby, oh yeah baby baby"

"If you tell anyone about this," Nikola narrowed his eyes as she danced up and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh Nikola, what is there to tell, that you love your Goddaughter?" Jess walks around him to Lizzie. Putting her forehead to Lizzie rubbing them in a playful manner.

"How many times have you seen Helen or I do silly things to make her laugh? I'm glad despite you being an uptight Victorian genius that you can still be silly, for Lizzie." Nikola relaxed bit, "Yes well, I do enjoy her. I finally realized she's the closet I'm ever going to have to a..." He was lost for words. Elisabeth was not a daughter more of the niece feeling. He guessed like how Jess saw Ashley and Georgina. Jess must have sensed his longing for a family, his own child with Helen. But it would never happen, he told himself. "Nikola, you must stop this bemoaning what might have been. You're with Helen now." Jess said placing a hand on his chest. Nikola liked Jess more then he would ever admit out loud. She never seemed to judge him for the past. She looked at him now even though she could see and feel his thoughts. She seemed to ignore his faults and only acknowledge the good in him. Most of all she approved of him and Helen, without reservation.

She moved away from him and looked at the pad with songs that had been playing. She skipped ahead 3 songs and danced up to Nikola as it played.

"The best things in life are free

But you can give them to the birds and bees

I need money.."

"Real Jessica, Is that what you want?" He joked. As the song played and grabbed his hands so he could spin her. "No I don't want money. But I would like some fun! I haven't but naughty for a while, and I think today is the perfect day for mischievous." Nikola laughed, he enjoyed never knowing what Jessica would do next. "Like what? Should we streak the rotunda or perhaps get Ashley to teleport us gay Paris (parry)?" Jess rolled her eyes back thinking and got a wicked grin on her face. She stopped dancing and grabbed Nikola's head with both hands and pecked him on the lips. "Clean up your stuff, make sure the baby is clean. Then fasten your socks cause when I get back in 15-20 minutes I'm going to blow them off." She danced out the door sing the end of the song. "That's right baby that's what I want.."

Greg had gotten up an hour early to meet Van in his office. He was doing some final preparing with Greg. His soon to be wife didn't have any family except that of the flock/clan. Van wanted to make absolutely sure Greg understood what he was getting into and what was expected of him.

"So are you feeling more prepared?" "For live as a married man? As a man marring an Emule? Or as a man marring someone, I most likely will out live?" Van smiled, Jessica had raised Greg to be an honest and straight forward man. Which is why he was such a good fit for the Emule people. "Yes," Van said as he placed a hand on Greg's shoulder. Greg let out a slight chuckle, "No Van, I don't feel ready. Chris says that's a good thing." "It is, women are the strangest of all creature abnormal or not." "I've got a mother, Aunt, a twin sister and Ashley for a big sister. They are all different and all can confuse the crap out of me."

Just then there was a knock on the open door. Both men turned to see Helen in the doorway. "Helen." "Mom." "We were just talking about you?" Van said with a slight smile." "Hmmm, I don't know if that sounds good or not?"

Van turned back to Greg, "This evening I want you to find time to full discuss your feeling and desires for this year and the future. Emule women prefer to know you are in it for life. Even thought sometimes things happen and you don't." "Like you and yours?" "Yes Greg, to you 9 years seem very short but Emule live at most 80 years. You must live in the day and moment. If you remember that you'll do fine." Emule shook hands grabbing each other forearms. Which they did then he walked to the door, giving his mom a peck on the cheek before walking out.

"Now, what can I do for you Helen?" Helen walked up and sat in one of his leather chairs. "I confess, I was here to check on Greg and Kamish's relationship. Is he ready to make this type of commitment and to fix into your community?" Van sat down very relaxed, "Helen, the dance is a few days away. Don't tell me you're just now seeing how serious your son is for his mate?" "Of course not, I know Greg is a (she paused) man now. He should be starting to think about his future and a family. But can he make it… work with an Emule." "Our sexual organs are compatible and Pili has done exams on both of them and sees no reason why they couldn't conceive and have multiple children." Van said with a twinkle in his eye and a teasing smile on his lips. "Well, that is good news. I was more worried about his mental and emotional being."

"Helen, please let me same this and I hope you take it as a compliment. You loved your twin and raised them for 8 years. Then you placed them with Jessica and her later husband Christopher. They are shining example of how to do a marriage right. That has obviously effected Greg, in how he sees women. He knows a woman can be strong and soft. She can be scary or seductive. The female Emule looks for a kind, strong, caring, protective, loving, honest and above all else someone they can feel safe with. Greg seems to measure up extremely well. Like any male, I'm sure he will make mistakes but I see him as ready as any man in love can be."

Helen felt complimented and disappointed in herself. Jess and Chris did have a wonderful marriage. They both had taken care to make the twins well-rounded people. They had been the parents and she was able to be the fun Aunt. Popping in 2 or 3 times a year with gifts and a fun week or weekend. Only to leave again, letting Jess do the dirty work of parenting her twins. Montana had been the safest place. They had a wonderful up bring and were loved by wonderful people. But she still felt guilty for not being there.

"Thank Van, I guess I'm just having a hard time letting go of my little boy. Who is all grown up, it would seem." Helen stood up and smoothed out her skirt. Van stood as well, "If I may Helen? The first have of the Dance will be open to all Sanctuary residents. Perhaps you would like to bring someone. A skinny vampire with a love for you and wine." Helen's posture changed just for a "Please Van, not you as well?" "Jessica?" "Among others. I just don't think I can to marry an immortal. I truly love Nikola, but this is the longest we have ever lived in the same house. Shouldn't that be enough?" Van smiled a sad smile, "I've never hear a human woman say that before. I will leave you with these thoughts. The Dance is for a year's commitment. It's to make sure we don't take our mate for granted. If you do, they might just dance off with someone else."

Nikola was enjoying bouncing Lizzie on his knee when Declan walked in with his bag and 2 bottles of Jessica's sugar cane soda. Declan was surprise not only by the classic American Mo Town music. But that Willow and Jess were enjoying dancing to it. Declan thought Willow was beautiful in either of her forms. Although when they were intimate she held he human, until after when they cuddled.

"Jess love, I brought down your sodas. What's going on here?" Willow's eyes got wide and a playful smile curled across her lips. She walked up to him as he put the drinks on the end table by the sofa Nikola was on. She put a little more sway in her hips, "Perrrhaps you have time for a dance or 2 before you have to go?" Declan swallowed hard and saw Jess grinning ear to ear or Willow's shoulder. Declan decide why not have a bit of fun. He let his bag drop to the ground and took Willow's paw, "To right, I do!" The 4 of them quickly lost track of time.

They did Mo-Town, a few of Declan's favorites and a few Spanish ones Jess knew Willow would like. Nikola mainly danced with Jessica and a few time sat with Declan and Lizzie on the sofa as Willow and Jess danced a Jungle Cat dance. But Nikola and Declan did change partners, mid-dance a few time. Which was different and fun. Willow even changed into her human form for a while.

**I don't know about you but sometimes it's fun to play a little hooky. Just hang out with friends and be silly. Also this gave Declan and Willow a chance to dance and have so fun. But yes Helen is going to walk in on them. Looking like they are having a little too much fun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this has a slow build, but it's going to get funny/naughty and sizzling/steamy.**

In the middle of sitting down to dinner without Nikola, Jess and the baby. Helen got a call from the floor walker in the other main building. The sensors were malfunctioning in the habitat with the baby fire Iguana's. Helen asked Henry to meet her in his lab. They would check out the system from there. It had been a simple reboot to fix the problem. Helen and Henry somehow hadn't noticed the music in their rush to the lab. But now as they left his lab, walking to the lift they heard it.

'_There was the gate he walked out of_

_This is the heart that turned to stone (yes it is)'_

Henry's ears picked up the music first, "Doc, is that Aretha Franklin come from Tesla's lab?" Helen figured he and Jess had been playing with Lizzie and lost track of time. They walked to the door, Helen opened it with Henry right behind her. Helen heard Henry laugh and gasp at the same time.

Willow asked Jess to put on a specific song. Jess smiled, surprised that Willow knew the song. "Even in the Jungle we know the Queen of Sssoul." "Fine, but let's do some parent swapping, as we dance." Jess said as she hit a few buttons and the music started. Declan laughed, "Jessica love, you are a riot. I haven't this much bloody fun in a long time." "Declan, language! Just for that Willow, you start with Nikola. We'll swap have way through."

Willow was in her human form. Today she was wearing the same style soft leather halter top and draping loin cloth but in a navy blue. It looked good against Nikola's tan vest and slacks. Jess was in her loose dark blue jean and burgundy button down. Which looked good against Declan's black jeans and gray long sleeve pull over shirt.

'_This was the house, but it ain't no home_

_This is the love that I once had_

_In a dream that I thought was love_

_In the house that Jack built (the house that Jack built)_

_Oh-ooh what-a-at's the use of crying?_

'_Cause I brought it on myself_

_There's no denying_

_But it see-e-ee-ems awful funny'_

The 4 of them barely noticed the door to the lab open. Helen and Henry walked in letting the door closed on its own. Willow had her back to Nikola and his arms where wrapped around hers. Jess was in the middle of Declan dipping her. His hand on her left thigh/butt as she was signing along, _"That I didn't understand… Was it a house of an upright man."_ They all frozen except Jess who grabbed on to Declan as he almost dropped her. Jess felt almost an immediate ping of jealous come from Helen as she eyed Willow and Nikola. "Magnus?" Declan said in a pinch higher then he normally used. As he put Jess back on her feet.

Helen tried not to give away the fact she wasn't pleased at, seeing Nikola dancing like that with someone else. "Declan, I thought you left already?" Jess smiled an innocent smile, "I asked Declan to bring some thing down on his way out. I guess we just lost track of time. But you should still be able to get back tonight?" She said giving him a playful pat on his stomach. Before walking over pass Willow and picked up Lizzie. Declan walked over to his bag which was next to the sofa were he had dropped it. Jess smiled at Willow, "Willow, why don't you see Declan gets on the tube." Willow shot Jess a questioning look, "If you say ssso." Willow patted Nikola's stomach in the same way Jess had Declan's, "Thanksss for the dancesss." Willow then shivered, changing back into her Jaguar shape. Swishing her tail as she grabbed Declan by the arm and lead him out. Giving Helen and Henry a nob of acknowledgment.

Jess handed Lizzie over to Nikola after wiping her chin. Then walked over and stopped the music as the song ended. "Well, you don't need me anymore Doc. I think I'll get back to Erika and Allister." Henry then made a hasty retreat. "Nikola, why don't you and Helen take the drooling teething monster upstairs? I'll pack up her things." Helen tapped her foot, "Nice try Jessica, I'd like to know what you've been up to all afternoon? When I last spoke to Declan he was leaving, that was 2 1/2hours ago."

Helen watched Jess tidying up the glasses and Lizzie's teething toys. "I was feeling squirrely. I stopped in the cafeteria and got a snack. Willow was there and carried a meat and cheese tray back with me. Then I had Declan sneak me 2 sodas on his way out." Helen looked at her friend, deciding if she wanted to buy that story. Yes, she was limiting Jess' sugar intack. Nikola was rubbing Lizzie's back, because she was starting to fuss. Her teething had been hard on everyone in the Unit. "Nikola, would you like to explain what's been going on?" Nikola looked about to come up with some kind of answer. But Jess straightened up and looked at her in disbelief. "Really? Fine.." Jess gave her a look of exasperation, with a girly voice contained. "Well gee Professor Magnus, I didn't realize you'd be doing bed check so soon. Otherwise I would've snuck the boys out the window earlier. (Returning to her normal voice) Gee whiz loosen the bone Wilma." Jess said as she put Lizzie bag over her shoulder. She then gave Nikola a gently shove, "Nikola, please let's get Lizzie upstairs. She's had a long day hopefully she'll sleep better tonight." Helen watched as they walked past her. Jess giving her an evil eye. "Bloody Hell, what just happened," Helen said to herself as Nikola and Jess walked out of the lab.

It was 1am Lizzie had managed to sleep almost 3 hours before becoming fussy. Jess had taken her out into the living area walking her about. After rubbing a teething ointment Daisy had given her. She didn't notice Nikola sitting in the corner looking out the window. "Well she slept longer then last night." Nikola said softly to not disturb the sleeping doves. "Nikola, what are you doing out here? Helen, give you the boot for our dance off in your lab?" Nikola half smiled walking over to her. "No, I mean she wasn't in the mood to share her bed. But I'm out here because I don't need to sleep as much as you all do." "So you just like lying in bed with Helen. That's so sweet." "Bite your tongue," He smiled at Lizzie as she reached for him. He took her, "Why don't you go back to bed. If she falls asleep I'll put her in the play cot." Jess yawned, "You don't need it do that." "I know, but I'm making an uncommon selfless act. You and Christopher look like crap. Please little CECTPA, go to bed. I have a recording of Christopher singing if she won't settle. I try to never bore my audience."

Jess smiled and touched her hand to his face. "You are sweeter then you let on to other. Speaking of you being sweet, that Vampire to English translator you made me. Couldn't translate a sentence," she picked up her tablet that was on the end table. "Here can you tell me this in English?" Nikola looked at the tablet, "Where did you get this? This is 'permanent fangs' and this is 'aptitude and dexterity'." Jess seem to write down what he said, "That makes sense now, thank you. Please wake us if she's gets to be too much for you." "Genius remember, I can handle her." Jess took her tablet with her and went back to bed.

Helen never slept much herself. She was reading and felt like having another glass of wine. She didn't want to go in Nikola's room, to get a bottle. So she went to the kitchen. After pouring a glass as she quietly walked back to her room. She heard Nikola talking to someone. At first she thought it was the doves. She listened from her doorway, just out of his sight.

"Other things to remember my dear one,

_Looking inwards helps you see clearer. Reflection_

_is an important part of being your authentic self _

_and being true to what you want in life._

I've been trying to do that more lately. My friend James Watson was always there to rein me in. Often using your godmother Helen to do his dirty work, when I didn't want to listen.

Another thing to remember,

_Our virtues and our failings are _

_inseparable, like force and matter. _

_When they separate, man is no more._

Of course now you'd have to say man or woman kind. I'm sure Helen will teach you all about feminism. Although Georgina seems to be a better example of a feminist. She's more rounded the Helen, but that's probably just because of the Victorian area we lived in."

Helen decided to slip back to bed before Nikola saw or heard her. As she closed the door she thought about what he had said about Gina. Helen was very proud of Gina. She had a great mind and was a good fighter. She was tender hearted, but stood her ground. Helen had to admit Gina was indeed much more well-rounded then her or Ashley. Helen sighed she need to go back to reading before she started to feel her usual guilt as a mother.

**CECTPA means sister **

**Actual Quotes from Nikola Tesla**

**-Looking inwards helps you see clearer. Reflection is an important part of being your authentic self and being true to what you want in life.**

**-Our virtues and our failings are inseparable, like force and matter. When they separate, man is no more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews welcome**

Lizzie was fairly quite the next 2 nights allowing everyone to get a normal night's sleep. Although Helen was still out of sorts and short with both Nikola and Jess.

Will drank the last of his coffee as he and Helen were going over the few task he was in charge of. Besides the normal things he did before in Old City. "Now, what was happening with that last hurricane? Is it going to affect any abnormals?" Helen asked him. "For now they are saying. It's going to make land fall in the Virgin Islands. The Brazilian Sanctuary said it's put out the normal offer of help and housing, but money is tight." Helen crossed her legs, "That seems to be the case at the other 2 Sanctuaries. The Thailand Sanctuary said it had a safe house in Australia but had to end its financial support." "Well, seeing's Declan is only a few weeks into his training. We won't have any team to help anyways." Helen put her folder down on the coffee table. "I should have started the team training, at the time Declan had originally agreed on." "Magnus, you can't start second guess yourself now."

If only Will knew how many times she did second guess herself. She decided to ask Will a big question, she had been second guessing herself about. "Will, I want to ask you a question. And I want you to think about it before you answer." "Sure Magnus, what's the question?" Will turned on the sofa and placed his arm on the back of it. "Since coming down here, do you think Nikola has changed?" "Changed? Mister hidden agenda, no can't say I have. Other than his friendship with those in your apartment." "I am well aware of his strange friendship with Jessica and Elizabeth." Will smiled and shook his head slightly, "Not just her. I've seen how he interacts with Greg and Chris. Not to mention Gina thinks his a decent guy. More than once she's told me to cut him some slack. But she doesn't know what he's really like. I can see him getting more bored every week. It's just a matter of time before he'll be off to concur the world again." Helen forced a smile, Will answered her question whether he knew it or not.

A knock came on the open door, "I am interrupting?" Gina asked as she stood with a folder and a tablet in her arms. "Of course not Dear. I think Will and I are finished." Will stood up and grabbed his table, "I guess, I'll go check my messages before lunch. (He turned to leave) By the way, I like that color on you Gina." Gina was wearing a new shirt she had made by one of the abnormals. It was hemp and a beautiful teal color. "Thanks Will, Greg and I are going to do some rock climbing with Ashley tomorrow if you're up for it." "I'm not great with heights, but maybe."

Gina walked over to the sofa and handed her mom the folder. "By the way we need to increase our Hemp production. Some of the abnomals are wanting to make clothes and blankets. And someone still likes things written on paper. So we need more hemp to make paper too." Helen took the folder with a half-smile, "Having hard copies are important." "I know mother. That is a hard copy of the new ointments Daisy and I have worked up for burns. Hopefully no one will get hurt handling a fire abnormal again for a while. But if they do, these seem to work well." Helen was giving the folder a quick look over. "This looks very good. I am very impressed how well you and Daisy work together. When they first got her it sounded like they could wait to leave. Now they seem very content."

"I know Rock would like to return home someday. But the elders are concerned about where they would go." "There are fewer places for abnormals to live away from people, these days." "Well until then, they are happy to help the community. On another topic, who is off to concur the world? He's not talking about Greg is he?" "No, we weren't talking about your brother." Helen patted the seat for her daughter to sit down. Helen continued, "Are you excited for your brother getting married?"

Gina leaned her head side to side, "Kind of, I like Kamish. I'm not sure how I feel about living in apartment with 3 sex crazed couples." Helen couldn't stop a real smile and small chuckle, "What does that mean?" "Well, Jess and Chris have sex several times a week. You and Nikola might have slowed down, but let's not kid each other. I know you 2 don't sleep much. So unless you are reading in bed like an old married couple. I can guess what you're up to. And now Greg wants him and Kamish to spend their first year with the family. So like I said 3 sex crazed couples." Helen rested her arm on the back of the sofa and place her chin on her hand, "Describe Nikola to me." "What," Gina asked. "Describe Nikola to me. What are your impression of him?" It was Gina's turn to chuckle, "Ahh, you and Will were talking about Nikola. I wish he'd easy up on him. (she sighed) Ok, what do I think of Nikola? Well he's not a domestic man, although he does like things clean. Lizzie loves him and as much as he fussed in the beginning. He watches her more than Willow or I do now. He's respectful, thoughtful, considerate, protective, clean and well dressed. Does that answer your question?" Gina gave a sly grin to her mother. Helen was impressed with her daughter's answer. She was also feeling funning about having asked her, "I don't even know why I asked… I'm sorry, go get some lunch." Gina reach for her mother's hand. "You are the amazing and exasperating woman. And you need to decide if you meant what you said." "What did I say," Helen asked. "You said that everyone was starting over in this new city. I know you meant that mainly for you and Will. But what about Nikola, he's been nothing but a supportive of you and this place. I think you might want to look at him though new eyes, before it's too late." "Meaning?" "Jess taught me that a dog, horse, even a goat will take a lot of crap before it will snap. Giving up on that persons that supposedly loves them. Nikola has been hanging around waiting for you to love him, for over a 100 years. You kick keep kicking him to the curb. Especial after this last year and he may give up on you." Gina got up and kissed her mom on her head. "Just something to think on. Now I'm starving so I'm headed to the rotunda for lunch."

Helen sat a while thinking about what her daughter had said. Nikola had been the first friend she made at Oxford. He had been there every time she asked for his help. Yes, he had done somethings that she didn't understand. But when she thought she might die, before she blew up her home. She had kissed him, because she loved him. Then, when he came to Sanctuary City, she smiled remembering their passionate madness. As they had started this new relationship. She tried to set a side everything from the past and think only about their time underground. He had worked on his own inventions, but after he had done whatever was needed for the city.

Most people didn't need a ring these days. They had a domestic partners. Nikola repeatedly had told her he loved her and she had told him multiple times she loved him. But to marry an immortal seemed a bit much. Plus she still couldn't kick the Victorian feeling of thinking she would belong to him. How would that change their relationship if they were husband and wife?


	4. Chapter 4

**Here Nikola refers to Helen and James' son as 'Young Watson'. I felt if Nikola is mellowing that he would tease the young man at the same time as seeing his old friend in Gregory.**

Nikola and Chris had agreed to help Greg move into another room in the Apartment. There was a bigger room like the one Jess and Chris had. Which all the guys agreed would be better for the newly weds. Nikola had gotten a bedding set he thought would be something the couple would enjoy. It wasn't silk but the next best thing he could find. After they finished moving his things they sat in the living room sharing a drink.

Nikola could tell Greg seemed nervous. "Tell me young Watson, are you prepared for your wedding dance and night? Or have you 2 already rehearsed the night?" Greg tried not to blush, the Emule people were direct and he was getting used to it. "The Emule people are not as carnal and lustful as humans. It is not that they are shy about sex, but they do believe it has a time and place." Nikola looked at Chris, "So that's a no." Chris smiled, "That is not a bad thing. I had only been with 2 other women before Jess. Looking back after marring Jess, I know those were not acts of love. First youthful lust and then misguided love." Nikola raised his glass to that, "When the history book says I was celibate. They are mostly right. When I couldn't be with the one I loved and choose not to love the one I was with." Greg looked at Nikola, "I don't want details but are you saying you've only had sex.. I mean made love with my mother." Nikola only nodded and took a sip of wine. "Impressive," Chris said raising his glass to Nikola. Greg in that moment decided it was just another reason to like Nikola, and to over look any short coming.

Greg put his drink down and raised his hands at the 2 men. "Ok, I repeat I don't want details, but the first time you were with Jess. How was it? I mean it's not like the movies, is it?" Chris and Nikola shared a look, "Well, I wouldn't put it past Jess to share some details with your sisters or even Helen. So… the first time with Jess. I was so nerves, I wanted to show her how much she meant to me. I felt so inadequate to the task. Like she deserved so much more than just me. But then she teased me, saying she still hadn't found anyone good enough for her. So I might as well be selfish, and keep her for myself. It was still 6 weeks until the wedding but life on the farm was getting complicated. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Jess and the life I would be living as an uncle you twins. Some nights I would sleep on the sofa. If I didn't work the next day or didn't start until later."

_This one morning the kids had come down the stairs for breakfast to find Jess asleep on top of Chris. It was Greg rushing down the stairs that caused them to stir. "Hello, what is this? Sleeping together already?" Greg pointed out to his sister. Jess tossed the blanket off them, "We are fully dressed. So yes all we did was sleep together." "Yes, that why both your shirts are half unbuttoned and you have a hickey?" Jess immediately put her hand to the spot Chris had been attacking last night during the movie. She gave him a playful slap on his chest. Before getting up and heading up stairs. _

_Greg popped some bread in the toaster as Gina poured some cereal. Chris stood up and tucked in his shirt as he walked into the kitchen. Gina tried not to smirk, "I'm so disappointed in you… not brushing your teeth before bed." Greg's toast pop at that moment. "Sorry, I fell asleep before I got around to it." Chris meant the double meaning. Greg spread some peanut butter on this toast and slapped them together. "Come on Sis, we got to get going. Before this get any weirder." "Alright," Gina quickly finished her last to bites. After putting her bowl in the sink, she past Chris giving him a pat on his shoulder. "Try to behave while we're at school." They both shouted they were leaving and were out the door. Chris poured 2 glasses of orange juice, then called up stairs, "Jess hun, do you want me to make breakfast?" "Can you bring me an orange juice?" He smiled as he climbed the stairs and knocked on her semi closed bedroom door._

"_Jess?" "I'm in here." Chris heard the shower curtain pull back. A few seconds later Jess walked out in a silk, lavender colored bath robe that was clinging to her wet skin. Her hair was pulled up and had only got marginally wet. Chris swallowed hard and wasn't sure what to do or where to look. "Juice?" He managed to say in a rather high voice. _

"_Jess?" She smiled as she said, "I'm in here." She grabbed the robe Helen had given her to wear on her honeymoon. She knew it would cling to her wet skin. When she opened the bathroom door all the way and walked out. She watched as Christopher's eye almost pop out of his head. "Juice?" He squeaked out raising the glass. She took the glass from him and took a drink. She noticed he was doing his best to keep eye contacted. "Well, well, who knew my milk chocolate angel could blush?" She turned and walked to the night stand and put the glass on it._

_When she turned the robe that was clinking to her skin. Chris decided right then his favorite color was now lavender. He waited not sure what game Jess was playing. Was she testing or teasing him. Besides was he was busy trying to control the blood rushing below his belt._

"_Last night was really nice," Jess said before she turned around. Chris cleared his voice, "It was nice." Jess walked up to him like the lioness she was. "So, I was thinking the chores can wait for a while. If you want to make good on what you said last night?" Chris swallowed, "Really? You're not teasing me about this?" Jess grabbed his shirt and pulled him his head down and kissed him, "Tell he how I drink my coffee?" Chris before kissing her back he said, "You don't drink coffee, you drink tea with milk and sugar." They fumbled over to the bed. Jess asked silly questions but ones that someone you loved should know. Favorite colors, how they liked their steaks or burgers._

"**Are you kidding me?" Greg asked interrupting the story.**

"**What can I say, Jess likes to be intimate before being physical. If you don't know what your woman drinks or how she takes it. You have no business taking other things." Chris flashed his dimples.**

_Jess was breathing hard, her body was on fire. She was playing a game as they kissed. He would try to gain entry to her mouth and she would use her tongue to block him. It was a game they had started the first time he tried to deepen their kiss. It was a fun game without a loser. As Jess backed up to the bed. She pushed Chris away just enough to look at him. "Off!" Chris whimpered, confused by the suddenness. She smiled seeing his confusion. She grabbed his shirt and started pulling it off. Softer and over seductively, "Shirt and pants off, if you please, off." Chris let out a puff of air. Quickly he was left in his grey boxer briefs. "Better," he asked in a very husky voice. Jess sat and wiggled herself so she was comfortable on the bed, "Much better." _

_Chris crawled up on the bed. She was still wearing her robe, but despite it being tide, it had fallen open. Exposing her, the valley between her breasts, continued to her belly button and to the lust valley between her legs. He was a hungry man starring at a buffet. _

_Jess was the way he looked at her. She was both flattered and intimated. She reached for his face, "Problem?" He let out a soft groin, "Just trying to decide where to start." Jess felt her cheeks flush red, "Right now skip the appetizers." 'Lord help him' he thought, does this woman know me or what. _

_He kissed her on the lips but moved to her jaw, neck and collar bone. He went lower and moved her robe. Kissing the right then the left one. She giggled then, placed her hands through his micro dreads. _

_He seemed to enjoy kissing his way down her. He stopped after moving her robe. He seemed to be getting more pleasure from kissing her chest then she was. But the small noises he was making made her giggle slightly. He was like a pig rooting around, she played with his hair, lord she loved his hair. He continued to kiss his way down. When she relived what he was going to do, she stiffened._

_He felt her stiffen, "Desert first." He smiled as he kissed the inside of her thigh before he kissed her most intimate part for the first time. She must have liked it, as she arched off the bed. He continued until she trembled with release. He kissed his way back up to her. She was breathing hard. "Good?" She shook her head, "Amazing." They kissed and she wrapped her leg around him to gain leverage and flipped him on his back. They smiled at each other at her maneuver. _

_She knew flipping him would make him smile. But she was going on instinct and not sure how to proceed. Because he seemed to be unsure and slowing as if they were done._

_He found for whatever reason the hard on he got so easily last night was alluding him now. He had gotten somewhat hard but found he couldn't. He didn't know why, he wanted her badly. He kissed her sweetly and rolled her to one side and sat up on the edge of the bed._

"_Christopher?" Something was wrong, but what. She had worked with hurting and neglected animals. She knew the signs. She didn't get mad. She brought herself up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She felt him sigh, "That was wonderful and if you don't want to continue. I will impatiently understand." She kissed his neck playfully. He shook his head. Somehow he pulled her into his lap. She wrapped he legs around him trying to get more comfortable._

"_Oh I want to, but.." She must have understood, kissing him sweetly. He held her, "I'm sorry." "Don't be, it's kind of sweet." "Sweet?" "You can't bring yourself to ravage me," She teased as she wiggled a little. "Ravage you? I would like nothing better then to ruin you for any other man." Jess buried her face in his neck. "Jessica 'bringer of the sweet grass' I love you so much." "Christopher, trust me when I say, you have already ruined me. I don't think it's possible to love someone as much as I love you." She kissed him with a soft passion, his heart melted. He couldn't help but feel his body come back to life. With that he laid her down and show her the true love he felt._

"And that young Watson is what true love is. It's not about what you get, but what you give. To many people today think marriage should be 50/50, but that's wrong. If you are both give only 50% of yourself you are doomed to fail. You need to give 100% if you want it to work." Nikola said taking the last sip of wine to hide the choke he felt in his throat.


	5. Chapter 5

In the main alcove off the rotunda was the area where Chris (and sometime the twins) would sing and play guitar (Other residents liked to use the smaller alcoves). The Jungle Cat children loved it, but a lot of the other abnormal youth would come and listen or dance. While the adults enjoyed a relaxing meal.

Lunch today was no different Chris had his acoustic guitar and Greg had his electric guitar. They were playing different songs that the Emule people were thinking of allowing in the dance. Nikola was sitting with Jess, Lizzie and Gina while they ate. He preferred not to drink his meals outside of the apartment or his lab.

"I've already commissioned the suit to be made, and you'll love it and so will Helen… You don't trust me, do you?" Jess said to Nikola. "It's not about trust. I'm just particular about my clothes." "Well, mom had how few suits and boxers waiting for you. When you got here, and you didn't seem to mind." Nikola grinned, "Well, that was different." Jess kicked him under the table, "Stop that." "Ouch," Nikola faked a hurt look. "I wasn't think bad thought, yet." Then his grin was appeared.

Willow walked over to the table, "Would you like me to take her now?" "That would be nice, I'll come get her in about 2 hours." Willow clapped her paws together, and Lizzie reached out for her. Nikola watch Jess as a deep smile appeared on her face and in her eyes. "What?" He asked her. "You know how many times as a child I wanted a mountain lion or brown bear as a pet or friend. Now look my daughter's sitter is a black Jaguar." "And your friend assss well," Willow rubbed her cheek on Jess's. Willow let her tail trail Nikola's arm and gave him a smile as she walked toward the alcove. Just in time for Helen to walk into the large eating area and see.

Helen saw Willow walking away from a table carrying Lizzie. She also saw Willow's tail slide down Nikola's back, as she went. Helen told herself not to be jealous of Willow, it was just her way of being polite. She went and got herself a bowl of soup. When she walked up to the table Nikola had left. "Where did Nikola go?" "Didn't ask," Gina said going back to her salad. "Probably to go work on one of his toys." Jess smiled pushing away her soup bowl. "I'm surprise if he was going back to his lab that he didn't take Lizzie with him." Helen said with just a tiny hint of being annoyed. She hoped Jess hadn't picked up on it. "No, acutely Willow is normally my first choice for a sitter. At least until Gina and Erika decide how the new nursey/play room will be working." "We hope to get all the kinks worked out in the next month or two." Gina told them both.

Helen smiled at Gina, "I am so proud of all the good work you've done here." Jess gave Gina a gentle shoulder pat, but didn't look happy. Helen looked at her, "Wouldn't you agree Jess?" Jess looked at Gina then at her, "Of course, she brilliant." Jess refrained from adding, 'It would be nice to hear you give other people compliments like that.'

Erika walked up and sat at the table, "What are we all talking about over here?" "Well, I say you can pick the topic (Jess stood up) I've got somewhere to be." "Where are you off to?" Helen said a little more sharply then she meant to. Gina answered for her, "There's a Mexican Train tournament in ward 2." Erika chuckled, "Henry has been practicing on the computer all week." Jess rolled her, letting out a huff of air as she turned to go.

Helen quickly stood up and tried to grab Jess' arm. "What's gotten into you?" "Nothing," Jess said as she continued to walk away. Helen took a quick few steps and got in front of her, "Is it hormones, because you've been acting oddly for days now?" Jess narrowed her eyes in away Helen knew meant she was on the verge of snapping. If she could get her to snap at least she'd know what was going on. "You really don't want to do this here!" Jess though clenched teeth as she tried to side step her. Helen got back in front of her, "You're not going anywhere until we talk about what's bothering you. And if that means doing it right here and now, then so be it." Jess shook her head and pushed past her this time. They where in the halfway spot, where the cafeteria ended and the open part of the rotunda began. So now everyone could see the exchange. Helen didn't care, Jess was by far her dearest friend. Someone she always felt comfortable around and loved. Now she was being impish and cold.

Helen managed to grab her arm, "I mean in Jessica! You're going to tell me what put a bee in your bonnet! OUT WITH IT!" Helen felt a flash of anger come of Jess as she shook her arm free. "Don't do that!" Jess said taking a step into her personal space.

Jess had just about enough. She was so fed up with her best friend's behavior. With Helen grabbing her arm trying to invoke a response and she was using her grandmother's favorite expressions **'out with it.'** Hell no, it was time for a **'come to Jesus meeting.' **She stepped into Helen's personal space. She was surprised that Helen took half a step back. "I'm tired of your behavior, so back off **bitch**." She watched as Helen expression changed to one of shock. Jess was shaking and doing everything she could to restrain herself. But when Helen crossed her arms in front of her chest and said, "Jessica?" Jess snapped, to on lookers it appeared as if she was about to hit Helen. But it was worse, Jess shot her right hand palm out and made contact with Helen's chest. She shared the memories that had been burning in her mind and heart. Ones Nikola has let her see.

She had no business sharing those memories without his permission, but she couldn't help herself.

_**England 1997**_

_Nikola was helping James fix his life support machine. "Nikola, why can't you and Helen make up?" "It's not that simple, James." "Nikola, thank you for helping me. But you know I won't be here forever. You __**need**__ to be there for her... you __**have**__ to be there, for her sake and yours. You missed out once don't let it happen again." "James, there isn't a day I don't wake up wishing I was in her life. That she was in my arms and I was in hers."_

_**1912**_

_People were wandering around the cold harbor, looking for loved ones. Nikola was desperate to find Helen. He searched and searched and then there she was. His heart pounded out of his chest. He embraced her and never wanted to let her go. _

_**Oxford**_

_James was walking with a very nervous Nikola. They stopped outside the home Helen lived in with her father. Nikola knew Gregory didn't like him much. He felt with James there he would receive a warmer welcome. As James started up the stairs to knock on the door, but before he got there, out came a giggling Helen with John. Nikola was both mad and heartbroken. "James... Nikola, what are you doing here?" Helen giggled. "We were going to the theater tonight, remember?" Helen covered her mouth, "Oh Nikola, I'm sorry, I forgot. Well, we could all go together, couldn't we?" John and Nikola glared at each other. James subtly grabbed Nikola's arm, "I think that would a good compromise gentlemen?" "No, Helen you need to choose," Nikola said swallowing hard. Helen looked at John the Nikola and back at John. She sighed, "Nikola, I'll go with you tomorrow, I promise." With that, John quickly ushered Helen into the waiting carriage. As they rode away, James looked at him, "Nikola, we could have all gone." Nikola pulled a small box out of his pocket and placed it in James' hand. James shook his head and opened the box, it was a beautiful engagement ring. "No James, she already gave me her answer." Nikola then turned and walked away._

It only took moments to transmit the memories and feelings. Both Chris and Greg put their guitars down and went to the women. Both women opened their eyes. Jess said though the touch, _'If I treat Christopher like you've treated Nikola, you'd kick my ass.'_ Helen felt Jess remove her hand and her thoughts. They looked at each other with tears in their eyes. Chris pointed to Jess and Greg went to her as she turned. He didn't touch Jess but walked with her, as she turned to leave. Chris came to her side. Helen was glad he was there. He placed his arm around her waist and walked her to her office.

Erika looked at Gina, "What just happened? I can't believe Jess called her a bitch." Gina let out a sight chuckle, "Don't forget Jess likes dogs. If she calls someone a bitch, that not bad. If she calls you a cow, that's bad. She called you a bitch once, remember?" Erika looked at her, "She did, didn't she."

It had been a melancholy few days, but finale it was the evening of The Dance. Helen had gone to her office. Gina had agreed to watch Lizzie all night and the 2 were already hanging out with Ashley. Jess was sitting on Nikola's bed as he was getting ready in his new suit. He came out of the bathroom. He had to admit the suit Jess he commissioned was quiet nice. The color was called Imperial purple, the long sleeve shirt with a collar and matching vest and slacks. "Good enough to eat Nikkie," Jess teased. Nikola sat on the bed next to his friend. Nikola didn't consider many people a true friend but Jess was one. He would do anything for her and he would always be there for little Lizzie. He was in charge of watching over what people looked up on the City's computer. Jess had been looking up things like weather and travel plans for the Pacific Northwest. He was afraid that she might be thinking of leaving. "Jessica, I know you've been looking things on the surface, mainly in Washington and Oregon. I hope you're not planning to leave Helen. She needs… she needs you in her life. When she with you it like…. She like the girl I met back at Oxford." He could tell Jess was going to interrupt him. "Let me finish… I know you and Helen have been at odds lately. I know it has to do with me. But I need you to promise me something. (Jess sighed) I need to know that you and she will always be friends. That you will always be in her life! She needs you more then she needs me." "Nikola, I love Helen and that won't change. But what about you, I've felt you pulling away. She needs you too! What are you planning? Are you planning to leave and go back to the surface?" "I've been away before, it was always just a matter of time… It was always just a matter of time, before this would end… Time for me to go globetrotting again." Jess put her hand on his, "Nikola, you can't tell anyone. I've been checking the weather to see how the harvest might be coming in. Chris and I have a place in Oregon. And if for some reason you were to find yourself top side. I thought you might want to stop there. I think you'd like it." "Me on a farm, not quiet my style." He watched as she went to his wine case and grabbed a bottle. "Have a glass of this Cabernet Sauvignon. I'm not much into drinking wine, but I love growing grapes. I need to finish getting ready myself." Nikola looked at the bottle he had been ignoring, the label was from a winery in Oregon.

There were already 3 dozen residents mingling around the auditorium already. They were doing the final sound checks for the music that would be playing for the next 6 hours. Helen entered and was greeted by both Van and Chris. "Helen you look stunning as always," Chris told her.

It wasn't much, just a little black one shoulder cutout dress that despite being fairly short still had a slit up the slid. Along with her killer pumps, that made her legs looks oh so good. "Helen, I'm glad you came. If you'll excuse me, I have to prepare to start the opening ceremony." Van left them and walked to the stage where Greg was.

"Christopher, you are looking very dapper," Chris had on a black vest, no shirt and loose black pants. That would allow for dance moves. Helen teased him, "No Jessica? I thought she'd be here to guard you." Chris walked Helen over to the drinks table, as more residents arrived. "She didn't want me to see the dress she had made." "She's planning to wear a dress. Now, I'm very glad I came." The 2 minute warning bell rang, just as Jess walked in.

Jess had on a simple navy blue off the shoulder mini dress with a ruched bottom to disguise the baby bump. Unlike Helen's high heels, Jess had on thick low heels ankle boots. Helen couldn't believe it Jessica in a dress. She looked at Chris who, she thought had possible had forgotten how to breathe. Because when Jess greeted them he let out a long breath. "Wow, you look… wow." Helen laughed, "I must agree with your husband. You look amazing! Chris better keep an eye on you tonight." Jess blushed, "Ok… ok, I feel funny enough in this, but this is a special occasion. Greg is getting married or mated. So, I decided I'd go all out."

The bell chimed again Van got up and thanked everyone for coming. That the first 3 hours all were welcome and there was going to be both Emule music and contemporary surface music for the first 3 hours. After that anyone not trying to win the heart of an Emule would be respectfully asked to leave at the chiming of the bell. There was a 6 minute ceremony with music after that Van allowed a hopeful Emule spouse (Greg) to preform a song.

Helen and Jess knew the song right away and gave Chris a knowing look. "I can't believe you 2 came up with Robert Palmer for wedding song." Chris just smiled, "What? It has a good beat." Chris tried to get Jess out on the dance floor but she told him to dance with Helen and burn off some energy first. Helen laughed and follow Chris onto the dance floor. They stayed near the edge where he could keep an eye on Jess.

Jess had spotted Nikola coming towards them after the opening ceremony. She wasn't sure if Nikola asked Helen to dance if she would. So she had made the joke about Helen taking the first dance and wearing him out a little. "Well, I'm here. Where did Helen go?" "Nikola, you look yummy. Now just remember what I said, trust me and I'll get her in your arms. After that it's up to you and No chickening out, you hear me!" Jess said playing with his vest. "Now take me out on the dance, were Helen and Chris can see us." Nikola held out he's hand and took her on the floor.

_She's a natural law and she leaves me in awe_

_She deserves the applause, I surrender because_

_She used to look good to me, but now I find her_

Helen was comfortable in Chris' arms. They had danced many times before. "We could do some fun dance moves and cause a bit of a stir." Chris laughed at her and twirled her around. It was then both of them caught sight of Nikola bring Jess onto the dance floor. "Well, how do you like that? She'll dance with him before me." "You know Jess, she likes more formal dancing not all this… dirty dancing." Chris' dance moves faltered, "Like that?" Helen looked and saw Jess held firmly against Nikola.

_She gives me feelings like I never felt before_

_I'm breaking promises, she's breaking every law_

_She used to look good to me, but now I find her_

_Simply irresistible_

_She's so fine, there's no tellin' where the money went_

Helen and Chris both half watched Nikola spin Jess and when she spun back. Her back was to his front. Helen felt Chris slow and then stop dancing. "That's enough!" Helen found herself being half dragged the 50 so feet to Nikola and Jess. Helen watched Jess smile at Chris, "Problem my love?" Chris ignored her, "Nikola, Helen would like to dance with you." Chris let go of her hand and grabbed Jess', "You come with me!" Chris dragged Jess off. Jess looked at Helen and gave her a sassy look. Like she had wanted to make her husband jealous.

Helen looked Nikola up and down, "New Suit?" Nikola smiled a devilish grin and took her hand, leading her father into the crowd.

_She's a craze you'd endorse, she's a powerful force_

_You're obliged to conform when there's no other course_

_She used to look good to me, but now I find her_

_Simply irresistible_

_Simply irresistible_

He stopped when they were boxed in on all sides. Helen felt him pull her close as they started to move. "Do you like my new suit?" "I might… did you have it made special for tonight?" Helen ran her hands up his back and then down. Digging her nails in the way he liked, it was just enough to make him growl slightly. "Just for you… for tonight." "Then I think I like it." "I haven't seen that dress, have I?" The song ended and the Emule music started. It was seductive, and perfected to grind or dirty dance to. Helen turned in his arms, placing her back to his front. "It's old, but I had it altered." She pushed back into him. "Just for me… for tonight?" Nikola teased has he kissed her neck.

"I hope you're happy with yourself," Chris said holding Jess tight. "Diffidently, as long as Nikola doesn't chicken out." "I like Helen and she deserves to be happy. Nikola does love her which I'm sure you know. But you could have warned me, about the way you planned to dance with Nikola." "Yes, he does love her. And yes they both deserves to be happy. (Jess grabbed his vest) Now, you haven't said if you like my dress." Chris pulled her close so she could feel how much he liked it. "Seeing you dance with Nikola in that dress. I've never seen you wear a dress like that before." He continued to press himself into her. "Does that mean you like it?" Chris growled in her ear, "How long do we have to stay?" "Considering I didn't put on my telepathic blocking device on. I don't think I'll last more than an hour." They kissed as they danced.

Helen and Nikola were already quite damp for their activities on the dance floor. They stumbled into the apartment about an hour after Jess and Chris. As soon as they were in the door Nikola grab Helen's hips sliding her dress up as he picked her up. She had never been more aroused and she wrapped her legs around him. Their lips met in a hungry and demanding kiss. Somehow Nikola got them in her room and onto the bed, without their lips parting except to gasp for air. Both their hands started pulling each other clothes off. They were like children unwrapping gifts and Christmas morning. They spent the next 2 hours inventing new was to make love. Sometimes it payed to have a genius as a lover.

Nikola was laying on his back enjoying his post orgasm bliss. Helen was laying on her side drawing lazy circles on his chest. "Nikola?" He just made a hmm noise to respond.

"Since we've been down here. You haven't you asked me to marry you…. Why?"

Nikola caught her hand an interlaced their fingers. "I thought we decide that marriage wasn't for us, back in Vienna. Besides, you never seemed to want to marry after… well, John. I figured this was as much as I could hope for. Why?" He turn on his side to look at her.

"I'm not sure, maybe with all the young people getting married. It's made this old bird broody," Helen teased.

"Never old my dear. You are truly a vintage item, in like new condition."

"Hardly, like new, I'm very worn and battered. And you didn't answer my question."

Nikola kissed her hand, "I forget, what the question was?"

Helen knew he hadn't forgotten. But she decided to try another approach. "You know that vintage ring James gave Ashley for her 16th birthday. The one you were admiring a few months ago. Sometimes I wonder why he gave it to her. She was never much for delicate jewelry."

Nikola wanted to stop her thought processes and began kissing her neck and traveling lower. He failed to take into account how well women can multitask, and how tenacious Helen could be.

Helen took his face and brought his lips to hers. It was a very sweet and sincere kiss. "Nikola, when John and I didn't work out. Why didn't you ask me to marry you?"

Nikola rolled over taking Helen with him, "If you remember I did ask you more than once in 1912. As I recall you said no. You didn't want to belong to anyone. That as I recall is when we changed our relationship to the flirty tennis match we currently play. I did try again in Vienna. Where you made it clear that I should stop trying."

"I do remember and I wasn't ready. I was still hurting."

"But then you started up with James. Just before the war."

Helen could see the hurt in Nikola's eyes. But this conversation needed to happen, if they were going to move forward. "James and I didn't plan it. It just kind of evolved into a relationship. But he never asked me to marry him. I always wondered why."

"Are you asking me why he didn't?"

"Nikola, tell me the truth. Why didn't James propose to me? He made it clear, he never wanted us to have a permeant relationship. He told me as mush, it was because he knew. He knew you wanted to propose back before The 5. That ring he gave Ashley was the ring you were going to give me, wasn't it?" She saw something flash in his eyes.

Nikola sat up, he was tempted to go and give Jessica an ear full. She was the only living person who knew about that ring. "She told you, didn't she?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has taken me so lone to finish this.**

**Here it is, enjoy and please R&R.**

Helen sat up as well adjusting the sheet they were tangled in. "It's not her fault. I bullied her into telling me." Nikola thought for a moment, "Ahh, the argument in the rotunda. Where everyone thought you 2 would come to blows." "Yes, I wanted answers. I knew if I pushed hard enough she'd give me answers." Helen caressed Nikola's face, "Why didn't you say something back then?"

Nikola feeling very uncomfortable decide to take his normal flippant attitude. "I don't think I would have been as great an inventor had we married. Science should thank you for shooting me down all those years ago." With a somewhat cocky attitude he slide back down, as if to signal the conversation was over.

Helen however was not done. She dropped the sheet and tossed her leg over him. Sitting just on his lower abs. By the look Nikola gave her, she knew she had his attention. She took his wrist and raised his arms above his head. "Well, I think science will have to take a backseat for a while. As I have decided that I like having you around. I like watching you with baby Elizabeth. The fact that you, Henry and Gregory make a good team. Finding ways to improve the Sanctuary." Nikola licked his lips, "What are you saying Helen?" "I'm asking you at least, until the next commitment dance, if you'll agree to be my… partner." Nikola got the biggest smile Helen had ever seen on him. "Hmmm, partner?" Helen gave him a peck on the lips, "Fraidy Cat?" "No, I just want to hear you say the words." Helen took a deep breath. He was going to make her say it, and she sighed, why not. "Nikola Tesla, will you be my spouse, husband and/or mate. For the next year. If we don't kill each other by the next commitment dance. We can decide if we want to carry on then."

Nikola rolled them so she was under him, "I thought you'd never ask." They kissed passionately for severely minutes before Helen stopped and got out of bed. "Where do you think you're going?" Nikola asked playfully. Helen opened her top dresser drawer and pulled out a box. It was a little bigger than a pen and pencil box with a little lock. She returned to the bed with a playful bounce. "Gregory gave this to me a few days ago. He said that if you and I did make some kind of commitment. He wanted us to have these." Nikola sat up and took the box, "It's locked." "I know, and he didn't give me a key." "I like that boy," he said as he moved his hand over the box. It clicked open, to reveal 2 silver necklaces, with a sliver bullet pendent on each one. "Ok, now I'm not sure I like him."

Helen laughed, "Don't you get it?" She picked up a necklace to exam it more closely. Nikola picked up the other, "Silver bullets are the mythical way to kill werewolves not vampires." Helen took the necklace she was holding and placed it around Nikola's neck. Placing a kiss on his cheek, "Well, first of all we don't have a lot of gold laying around here. And second of all, how many stories have the kids heard of me shooting you?" Nikola gave a half smile as he put the other necklace on Helen. "Well, I guess it's the thought that counts. Plus it's sweet he engraved _TAKEN_ and our initials on it. He's quite the craftsman." "Well, Mr. Magnus will you kiss the bride?" Nikola eyes took on a heated look at Helen using her last name on him. "You will pay for that woman!" Helen couldn't help but let out a girlish squeal as Nikola snatched her up in his arms.

Nikola was dress causal for him, in just tan slacks and a button down shirt. He was sitting on the one end of the sofa reading as Jess came over and flopped on the other end. Causally placing her feet on his lap. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Make yourself comfortable my dear."

She simple let out a sigh and adjusted her device on her arm. "Don't worry toothboy I will." "I would worry Christopher got you pregnant last night, if it weren't for the fact you already are." "What about you and Helen? Don't tell me you 2 weren't at it like rabbits." She nudged him with her foot. Nikola couldn't help himself, "More like lions my young match maker." Jess laughed as Chris and Helen exited the kitchen. "What's so funny, my love?" Chris set down a tray with juice and toast on the table. "Nothing," Nikola and Jess said unison.

Chris and Helen looked at each other. "Very well," Helen said. She bent to give Jess a kiss on the cheek. Jess let her, "Hey, I don't know where those lips have been." "Use your imagination," Helen teased. Jess wrinkled her nose. Chris gave her a quick peck, "I'm off to get our daughter and take her for a mermaid play date." "And I have request forms waiting for me in my office." Helen walked up behind Nikola and bent down to kiss him. As she did the new neckless fell out from under her blouse. She locked eyes with Jess as she went to tuck it away.

"New necklace?" "Oh, I'll let your little playmate tell you all about it.

As soon as they heard the door close Jess sat up and wiggle her eyebrows at him. Nikola reached and pulled out his necklace. "So she finally said yes." Nikola smiled tucking his necklace back, "No… she asked me." Jess's mouth dropped open, "I told you!" She hugged him. "Calm down, it's only until the next commitment dance." Jess laid back down. "Well at least you have another year free from blue balls." Nikola slapped her leg, "Hey, I told you that in confidence. Like I did about her old engagement ring." "Yeah, sorry about that. But I can't believe she's never figured out. That you are mated to her, since 1912, and that you can't… you know with anyone but her, while she's alive."

"It took me years to figure out it was one of the ways my people controlled the population growth. That once mated, it was for life." "Brings a whole new meaning to death do you part." Jess said as she took a piece of toast. "Well, as you said. I guess Helen doesn't find me being around all the time, a nuisance. It also gives me another year to help shape little Elizabeth's mind."

"I'm fine with that but it also gives you another year to add to the Vampire race." Nikola looked at her, "I don't think Helen would be too pleased with me. Trying to find a way to turn someone into a Vampire." Jess smiled as she sipped her juice and placed it back on the table. "Nikola, I'm talking about you knocking up our beloved Helen. She can still get pregnant, you know." "But we haven't been using anything and she hasn't gotten pregnant. And besides she said she's already gone through, you know menopause."

"Unlike Helen, I don't try to know everything about every abnormal. I've focused my reading for the last year on Sasquatches, Mermaids, Vampires and Teleporting beings." "I know some of the things you have dug up on my people have been interesting." "Helen's reaction to the source blood was long life. How long, no one knows for sure. But just going on her physical structure, she's about middle aged. How many decades, she will be middle aged is anyone's guess. When a normal woman is in middle age and goes through menopause. She can still get pregnant." Nikola sat straight up, "So you mean, you think she could… that she and I could…" "Yes, and I'm not sure what's more frightening. A little girl or boy, Tesla/Magnus combo."

Nikola looked at her, "How sure are you about this?" "Nikola, I might not be the genius you and Helen are, but I am very familiar with breeding animals of different kinds and ages." Nikola thought for a moment… a baby with Helen. Would it have some or all of his Vampire traits? Would Helen want to have his baby? What would happen if they didn't work out? Could Helen's body handle having a Vampire baby? He looked at Jess who was smiling as she ate her toast.

"I think you better enlighten me to your reading list… and quit smiling!"

**Oh yeah I think Helen needs to have one more baby. A Tesla baby.**


End file.
